


little hurricane

by ignisgayentia



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, WHAT ARE TAGS TBH, anyway they're gay and in denial, until they're not, which is [rafe voice] GOOD STUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Chloe finds herself in a sticky situation during a heist, and Nadine has to deal with the aftermath - emotionally and physically.





	little hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> a little hurt/comfort for my buddy hailey since she's trying to avoid spoilers for the lost legacy!! (no lost legacy spoilers)

Nadine found herself pacing the room, using physical activity as her usual method of dealing with business-related anxiety. _Business._ It was just _business,_ she told herself.

Nevertheless, Chloe told her that she’d check in nearly _12_ _hours_ ago. After the first hour, she figured Chloe was just running late, as she always did.

Hour two came with a side of annoyance.

By the third hour, Nadine Ross called every contact she could think Chloe had any possibility of running into – to no avail. She even managed to a _slightly_ civil call to Sam Drake, all just to make sure Chloe hadn’t run into him. Nothing.

Nadine bit her lip, trying to come to terms with the anxiety she didn’t usually feel when it came to _business._ Anxiety wasn’t her style – she wasn’t used to lack of control.

She should feel _relieved_ that Chloe Frazer had apparently decided to ditch her. Chloe was a wild card, unpredictable, always throwing Nadine through a loop; not her usual partner preference.

So why was she so damn nervous?

With a determined sigh of defeat, Nadine pulled her curls up into a messy ponytail, tucked her favorite gun in her pants and another in her thigh holster, heading out the door.

“Damn it, Frazer,” Nadine muttered under her breath. “If you’re just fucking around with me, I’ll kick your ass myself.”

It was a simple mission, really; Chloe had sent herself to yet another trade meeting – all black market, of course, in order to get the amulet that would lead them to quite the fortune – the _biggest_ heist yet, Chloe had said; Nadine could picture that accent in her head that she’d reluctantly grown quite fond of.

“’It’ll just be in and out, Nadine’,” Nadine mocked Chloe’s accent under her breath as she headed into the abandoned warehouse where the meeting was taking place. “’You won’t even need to _be there,_ Nadine - _shit-_ ”

Cussing under her breath, Nadine stopped her mocking of her partner mid-sentence and had to take cover immediately – some mercenaries were posted right outside the entrance, as they stood casual enough as to not raise suspicion. She knew better, though – she’d spent her entire life with her own mercenaries being just as. . . _casual._ She knew how easily those guns were hidden – and that the safeties were likely already off.

Chloe was right about one thing; Nadine hadn’t the influence or the muscle anymore to force her way into black market dealings like these – especially now that Shoreline was lost to her, maybe forever. Chloe was a trusted name in the business – as trusted as a thief could be – this shouldn’t have been a problem.

“Where the _hell_ are you, Frazer?” Nadine muttered under her breath once more, peeking above the crates she was crouched behind; the mercs hadn’t budged. She’d need another way in.

Nadine tried one last attempt to contact Chloe.

_If you don’t answer in five minutes, I’m coming in. And you’re not going to like it, Frazer._

The text was short, but sweet – got the point across, at least; Chloe was always complaining about the needless trail of bodies Nadine liked to leave when she didn’t want to waste time. That was when Nadine _wasn’t_ anxious – and Nadine had started to feel _very_ anxious. She _really_ didn’t like feeling anxious.

Nadine awaited a reply, scanning the outside of the warehouse for a stealthy entry point when one of the mercs posted outside the warehouse started to speak in hushed tones.

“Do you really think the girl’s partner will come for her, like the boss said?” the mercenary on the left said.

The more heavily armored merc responded, “I don’t know. Boss said to be prepared just in case. Apparently this chick’s commanded armies before.”

Nadine’s brow furrowed. How did these thugs come across such information? She didn’t like the way her heart thudded in her chest, the adrenaline preparing for the fight ahead. Chloe was _compromised;_ this just confirmed it.

Nadine took the battery out of her cell phone, and crushed it quietly with her foot, along with the cell phone itself. If Chloe was captured, her texts and calls were fruitless – and her phone just gave away her location.

“I think we should just kill her,” the first mercenary pointed out, “no point in leaving her alive. She stole the boss’s trinket once, who’s to say she won’t do it again?”

Nadine rolled her eyes. Of course, Chloe got herself caught stealing when Nadine wasn’t around to back her up. _Reckless, wild_ _woman_ _,_ Nadine thought – it was almost _amusing_ how Chloe seemed to get herself into these messes. She wondered how Chloe’d survived this long without her.

“Don’t worry,” the heavily armed merc replied to the other, snapping Nadine from her thoughts, “she’ll be dead soon. Boss doesn’t like to leave a trail.”

_This_ got Nadine’s heart pumping. She thought of Chloe – her partner – that wicked grin Nadine would get whenever Chloe was excited, those long eyelashes brushing against her cheekbones when she looked up at her, that constant wit that always kept Nadine on her toes.

No, no, no. She wasn’t going to lose Chloe. Not like this.

“Alright, Nadine,” she whispered to herself, “what would Frazer do?”

She scanned her environment, looking for one way to get the drop on the two mercs posted out front. She spotted some handholds that ended right below where they stood – perfect.

Climbing was Nadine’s _least_ favorite part of this lifestyle, and yet here she was, climbing yet again to save that hurricane of a woman who just got herself into slightly too much trouble – _again_.

Nadine was so smooth and quiet, like a ghost – it was almost as if she weren’t there at all. She dropped down onto the first merc, breaking his neck instantly, and slipping around the armored merc immediately thereafter, holding her gun with the silencer attached to his head threateningly.

“The woman they’re holding,” Nadine purred, her voice steady and confident, “where is she?”

“I don’t fucking know,” the merc spat, grunting against her uselessly – Nadine’s grip was solid.

Nadine cocked her gun, finger caressing the trigger threateningly. “Don’t fucking lie to me. I’ll kill you with my bare hands.”

“Alright, alright!” the merc wheezed as Nadine’s grip tightened. “They took her inside to find out what she knows. Red building on the left.”

“Much obliged,” Nadine replied sarcastically, and pulled the trigger anyway.

As the merc slumped lifelessly in her arms, she shoved him outside the doorway to avoid detection as much as possible, same with the other merc she’d snapped the neck of just moments before, and headed inside.

Nadine made her way through the huge warehouse, making quick use of her silenced pistol to any merc she came across. Luckily for her, it was dark enough that hiding the bodies well enough took no time at all.

Nadine’s heart rate spiked as she approached the red building. She slipped onto the roof, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the latch on the skylight window.

She hovered over the skylight, peering inside. There were at least three mercs surround Chloe, who was tied to a chair. She already sported a black eye, while a man in a designer suit seemed keen on giving her many more wounds than just that.

Anger boiled in Nadine’s core and she worked even faster to quietly unhook the latch to the skylight so she could calculate the best entry.

Nadine got the window open just in time for the man in the suit to land another punch right to Chloe’s cheek. Nadine watched in horror as Chloe chuckled humorlessly, spitting blood onto the ground.

“Oh, come on, is that all you’ve got?” Chloe muttered sarcastically. “That expensive suit really is an overcompensation, eh, Chuckles?”

This landed another punch to Chloe’s stomach, causing Nadine to wince; Nadine couldn’t help but admire the fact that Chloe was being beaten to all hell and still found herself determined to outwit everyone in the room, including her _torturers._ That was just like Chloe, and she found her heart rate increase for reasons other than just anxiety.

_Don’t be stupid, Chloe,_ Nadine thought. _Not when I’m right_ here.

“Where is your partner?” the man demanded, wrapping his hands around Chloe’s throat.

When he released her, she coughed a bit. “Well, that’s not really an ideal interrogation method, love. Can’t really answer when you can’t _breathe.”_

The man groaned frustratingly, and landed an uppercut across her jaw, knocking Chloe’s head back slightly. It conveniently aligned Chloe’s line of sight right to the skylight that Nadine was hovering over.

Chloe grinned up at Nadine, her teeth stained with blood, even more confidence flowing through her veins now that she knew Nadine was onto them, seconds away from killing everyone. Nadine threw her a warning look, but Chloe ignored it – as usual, and started cackling.

“What’s so funny, girl?” the man growled. “You’re going to die here. Right now. I’m tired of this shit.”

Chloe still laughed, despite this. “You’re all a bunch of idiots, you know that? It’s important to me that you know that.”

Nadine reached in her pocket, reloading her pistol. There was no need for the silencer now, but didn’t bother removing it. She made sure the safety was off on the other gun tucked against her thigh holster, and even made sure to slip her brass knuckles on. She was ready – she always was, especially when it came to Chloe.

“We’ll see about that,” the man spat back, raising his gun on Chloe.

“Nadine, love, anytime you’re ready, that’d be fantastic,” Chloe murmured sarcastically, knowing Nadine could hear her.

Nadine dropped down just he pulled the trigger. He was Nadine’s main target, breaking his neck despite the loud ringing in her ears from the gun being shot in such a small, enclosed location.

She didn’t have time to reach for her thigh holster; she picked up the dead man’s gun along with her silenced pistol and aimed them at all three mercs from all sides at the same time. There were some more thugs behind her that she couldn’t detect from the skylight’s location, and Nadine took them down quickly enough, using her training to check every square inch of the room.

Nadine sighed, brushing herself off once everyone was dead.

“Late again, Frazer? Look what you’ve gotten yourself into this time,” Nadine said, amusement in her tone, slightly breathless.

When Chloe’s witty retort never came, Nadine whirled around to face her partner, still tied to the chair, just in time to see Chloe cough up a _whole_ _lot_ of blood.

Nadine’s face fell, her heart sinking into what felt like the floor as she saw Chloe’s shirt quickly flood red with her own blood; a bullet wound. _How did this happen?_

“ _Chloe?!”_ Nadine yelled, her voice shaking one of the only times in her life.

Chloe smiled, despite herself – her mind and body going into shock. “Sorry I was late, love. Look at you, murdering top black market dealers all for me. I’m f-flattered. . .” She trailed off, coughing up more blood.

“Chloe, _no,_ _no, no, no, no_ _-!”_ Nadine couldn’t bother to finish; she rushed forward, kneeling down in front of Chloe, gently shaking her partner. “Hey, hey, hey, stop that. Stay awake for me, Frazer.”

Chloe whined then, the tiniest whimper of pain, and that’s when Nadine knew her time was limited, if the pool of blood hadn’t told her already – Chloe was never one to show true weakness, especially not in front of Nadine.

Nadine froze – feeling helpless was not a familiar sensation for her. Her hands hovered over Chloe’s bullet wound, unsure what the best course of action was other than the desire to scream, cry – kill a hundred more men if she had to.

The bullet that went off from the dealer’s gun must have pierced Chloe’s stomach when Nadine was killing him. This was on _her._ This was on _her_ watch. She was _furious._

“Fuck, Chloe,” Nadine breathed, reaching around to untie Chloe from the chair. “This is my fault, I should’ve been here earlier, _Christ-”_

“Self-pity is unlike y-you,” Chloe breathed. “Aw, you do care.”

“Jesus, Chloe, don’t joke like that-” Nadine begged.

Just as Nadine freed Chloe’s hands from the restraints, Chloe slumped forward onto Nadine, her body growing weaker by the second. She didn’t even respond.

Panicking, she shook Chloe, trying to keep her awake. “Stay awake. Chloe. _Chloe._ Don’t do this to me. Don’t fucking die on me _now,_ we’re just getting started here. C’mon. Chloe. _Please.”_

Nadine didn’t even realize tears were streaming down her face until she saw them staining Chloe’s shirt. Chloe’s breathing slowed dangerously, and Nadine started to panic. She’d never felt this compromised before. _Why wasn’t her head in the game?_

“Nadine,” Chloe murmured softly, her voice unable to get any louder, “I’m glad you’re here.”

She felt Chloe’s weak grip squeezing Nadine’s arm as Chloe’s consciousness left her. There was no way in hell that Nadine was going to let those words be the last ones Chloe would ever say to her – not after Nadine had wanted her to say that for _so_ long.

Nadine scooped Chloe up effortlessly into her arms, her lifeless body draped across her. She ran, as quickly as she could – past the trail of bodies that she knew Chloe would’ve made fun of her for – out into the chilly night air.

This wasn’t a wound Nadine could patch up herself – not with what was at stake here. She wouldn’t risk losing Chloe to some amateur mistake – she’d already fucked up enough and got her shot. On _her_ watch.

“Hang in there, Chloe,” Nadine reassured her, mostly to herself. “I’m going to make this right. I promise. You’re not leaving me. Not after all this.”

Nadine had her head in the game just enough to smooth talk her way through the hospital. She’d almost forgot to ditch her guns – getting arrested would really have put a stint in her plans. She shoved her way through the emergency room doors, almost knocking several people over in the process.

“She has a gunshot wound to her abdomen. She’ll need surgery immediately,” Nadine said, her voice as confident as she could to the receptionist.

The midnight shift receptionist appeared to be slightly overwhelmed. Nadine didn’t have time for any of it.

“Did you _hear_ me?! She’s going to _die!_ I need some _fucking_ help!” Nadine practically shouted, her calm demeanor from before shattering.

This seemed to get through to the receptionist. As several EMTs and nurses grabbed Chloe from Nadine and put her on a stretcher, she almost didn’t want to let go. If this went south, she’d never forgive herself for letting go of Chloe, not able to feel her warm, soft body in her arms ever again.

She wanted to punch something. She _hated_ this, the lack of control, the lack of _knowing_ that there’d never be a chance to tell Chloe how she felt. Over something so _stupid._ Nadine used to think herself reckless, until her little hurricane named Chloe came plummeting into her life.

Naturally, Nadine quickly smooth-talked any legal questions about the gunshot away immediately, making up a story about a hunting trip gone wrong, her facial contusions from the fall she took during the trip. She even provided a fake location last minute – the personnel never suspected a thing.

“Where is she? Is she alright? What’s going on?!” Nadine demanded, her fists clenched.

“We can’t say anything for certain, ma’am. She’s lost a lot of blood,” the nurse standing by said. “Have a seat, if you’d like – we’re prepping her for surgery. It will take several hours, though.”

“I need to see her,” Nadine begged. “ _Please.”_

“Sorry, she can’t have visitors right now. Like I said, you’ll be able to see her after surgery, as long as you’re family-”

“Of _course_ I’m family, she’s my-” Nadine cut herself off, not sure what lie was best to go with. “-wife. She’s my wife.” It was the quickest thing she could come up with in order to be able to see Chloe. Wife didn’t really seem like a good enough word to describe their. . . relationship.

_Everything,_ Nadine thought. _She’s my everything._

“I’m sorry, ma’am. We’ll let you know as soon as possible,” the nurse murmured apologetically, and left the room.

Nadine was back wanting to punch the walls. She hated hospitals. She hated being pitied by strangers even more so. The thing she hated most of all was being away from Chloe, not knowing.

Perhaps this is what a broken heart felt like. Nadine never knew; not until now.

The hours that past felt like weeks to Nadine. She almost keeled over when one of the nurses came out to give her some news.

“Mrs. Ross?” the nurse called. “We have some information for you. Your wife is out of surgery. We were able to remove the bullet successfully – luckily, it did not hit any vital organs. However, she did suffer some minor complications, and we haven’t been able to awaken her.”

Nadine’s heart stopped. “You. . . she’s not _waking_ _up_?”

“We hope that it is temporary, but the trauma she’s under could have put her body through shock. We will just have to wait and see. I’m sorry I don’t have better news, but we’re unsure when she will wake up,” the nurse explained.

“I need to see her,” Nadine demanded. “ _Please,_ I need to see her, damn it.”

The nurse nodded. “She in intensive care. I’ll take you to her room.”

Nadine wanted to punch someone, to cry, _anything –_ but all she felt was numbness as she saw Chloe laying there lifelessly, looking peaceful in her slumber. Nadine felt anything but peace; not knowing whether Chloe would wake up at all.

The nurse left Nadine alone, but the beeping and dripping noises coming from the machines couldn’t have been more deafening. She sat next to Chloe’s bed, exhaling a tired, long breath.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Nadine muttered. “I need you to wake up, now, Frazer. Any sign will do. Don’t make me do it myself.”

It was almost as if Nadine’s empty words could somehow will Chloe out of her sleep. Nevertheless, Chloe was motionless, the slow rise and fall of her chest and the beeping of her heart monitor was the only thing that indicated life.

Nadine bit her lip. “I can’t do this without you, Frazer. Damn you, you’re not allowed to leave me like this.”

Still, nothing. Nadine slouched forward, burying her head in her hands. She’d earned some self-pity – she let herself cry, for the first time in a long time. Chloe was the first person who’d made her feel some sort of purpose, some sort of belonging in such a long time. It was difficult – hell, _impossible –_ for her to imagine continuing without her now.

“How am I supposed to do this without you, partner?” Nadine asked softly, a sort of twisted pleading to her voice.

She couldn’t help but smile sadly at Chloe’s soft features, motionless but still beautiful. She _loved_ Chloe’s eyelashes, the subtle curvature of her lips that she’d wanted to test the texture of for so long. Her heart ached in her chest to see Chloe like this, not able to smart mouth her, or punch her for taking too long to save her.

Nadine reached forward, grabbing Chloe’s soft hand, massaging it gently between her fingers even though she knew she wouldn’t feel it.

“If you wake up, I’ll let you kick my ass,” Nadine offered under her breath, a humorless chuckle escaping her lips.

She talked to Chloe for a little while longer, until her exhaustion betrayed her. Nadine fell asleep holding Chloe’s hand; she established that there was no way she’d leave her side until Chloe woke up. She’d wait forever if she had to.

***

“Nadine Ross, if you’re going to hold my hand I’d appreciate it if you’d buy me a drink first, love,” that particular Indian-Australian accent filling the room.

Nadine stirred awake immediately, surprise coloring her features. She found Chloe’s mischievous gray eyes staring back at her, and Nadine quickly removed her hand from Chloe’s, thankful that her dark skin wouldn’t betray her blush as easily.

“ _Chloe,”_ Nadine realized, still sleepily confused. “Chloe! Christ, you’re awake!”

“Aw, were you worried?” Chloe grinned tiredly. “You’re too sweet, love. You can’t exactly kill me off _that_ easily, though.”

“Be serious for a second,” Nadine fired back, a bit stung. “I thought you were _dead.”_

“Me, too. Guess I owe you, huh?” Chloe remarked. “You look like hell, Nadine.”

“I haven’t exactly had a stress-free time lately,” Nadine snapped. “You scared the _shit_ out of me.”

Chloe’s gaze fell on the blood stain on Nadine’s shirt, the tired look in her eyes, and the messy strands of black curls that were falling out of her already messy ponytail. Chloe’s expression softened.

“Have you been here all night?” Chloe wondered.

“Of course. Where else was I supposed to go?” Nadine pointed out.

“Nadine, _please._ I’m fine. Guess I’m reminded daily how lucky I am to have you around, eh, partner?” Chloe teased. “Heard you told them I was your _wife.”_

Nadine bit her lip. “It was the only lie I could think of so I was allowed visitation.”

“Smooth,” Chloe purred, smiling that half-smile Nadine loved so much. “Though me taking your last name? In your _dreams.”_

Nadine’s heart warmed, despite all that she’d gone through the past 24 hours, just to hear Chloe needlessly sass her off again. She adored that wit, as much as she pretended otherwise.

Nadine’s eyebrow quirked up. “That so? I think Chloe Ross has quite the nice ring to it.”

Chloe smirked. “Nadine Frazer, though. That’s where it’s at, love.”

Nadine found herself giggling, grin wide. “Perhaps we’ll have to settle for Ross-Frazier.”

Chloe squinted teasingly. “Frazer-Ross.”

Nadine rolled her eyes. “Always argumentative.”

“Of course. It’s a control thing, you know – I’ve told you before, darling,” Chloe giggled. “Though, if we’re now planning on our marriage names, you could at least kiss me first. I like to look before I leap.”

Nadine seemed slightly surprised, though her want for Chloe overruled any surprise. “Since when?”

Chloe laughed. “Touché. Bring it in, though, love. You know I deserve it.”

Nadine laughed, avoiding her gaze, again thankful that her blush was more subtle, though you couldn’t deny the heat that flooded her cheeks.

“That you do, Frazer,” Nadine replied.

She hovered over Chloe, this moment she’d been waiting for this entire time was now here, and Nadine’s heart felt as though it would gallop out of her chest. She didn’t doubt a thing – the adoration in Chloe’s eyes went beyond words as she gently touched her lips to Chloe’s.

The kiss was slow at first, Nadine wanted to feel the softness of Chloe’s lips against hers. Her mouth moved slowly against Chloe’s before it got heated just a bit – Chloe gasped softly against Nadine’s lips as she opened her mouth to Nadine, granting Nadine permission to slip her tongue through Chloe’s eagerly parted lips.

Chloe tasted better than Nadine had imagined, and as Chloe’s fingers curled around the back of Nadine’s head, entwining her fingers in her curls, Chloe was just as entranced, angling her head to give Nadine better access to her mouth, their tongues swirling together.

They didn’t break the kiss until they were completely breathless, eyes sparked with excitement – even Chloe’s heart monitor beeps increased, which they both giggled at sheepishly.

“Well, Miss Ross,” Chloe murmured seductively, “we definitely should have more where _that_ came from.”

“About damn time,” Nadine agreed, a tiny smirk playing at her lips.

“We need to get the hell out of here,” Chloe said suddenly, wincing as she tried to sit up.

“Are you out of your mind, Chloe?” Nadine demanded. “You’ve got stitches. You need rest. You’re not going _anywhere.”_

“Don’t be such a spoil sport, Nadine,” Chloe fired back. “Where’s my clothes?”

“I’m not bringing you _blood-stained_ clothes.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Just my pants, love. I need to see something.”

With a groan, Nadine walked over to the bin that contained Chloe’s pants. She tossed them to Chloe, confusion coloring her features.

“The hell do you want those for, hmm?” Nadine asked.

Chloe ignored her, searching through the pockets, brow furrowed in concentration. She seemed nervous about finding something, until a grin spread across her features.

“A ha!” Chloe exclaimed. “There you are, you little beauty.”

“What the hell are you talking about-”

Chloe answered Nadine by holding up a tiny golden amulet, twirling it around in her fingers tauntingly, a teasing smirk playing at her lips.

Nadine’s surprise was genuine, staring at Chloe in awe. “The _amulet?!_ I thought they took it away from you.”

“That’s what _they_ thought. But like I said before – they’re all idiots,” Chloe grinned. “What do you say we go and get our treasure, hmm?”

“I mean. . . I guess we can take some medical supplies from here, and I can take care of you on the plane. . .” Nadine agreed softly, giving in when the excitement for the treasure kicked in.

“Atta girl!” Chloe said excitedly, beaming. “Although, what do you mean by taking care of me? Like, _literally_ , or do you mean taking care of as in the orgasm variety, ‘cause let me tell you, I could use one of those. . .”

Nadine rolled her eyes, but smiled despite herself. “Well, maybe if you’re good, you can have both.”

“I love this partnership more and more every day,” Chloe teased.

“Sure, Frazer, but next time you’re not going _anywhere_ by yourself. You got that?”

“Copy that,” she responded, teasing Nadine’s military background. “Relax. It’s not like I’d _want_ to go anywhere without you anyway anymore, love.”

The tender confession threw Nadine off-guard, and she couldn’t help but press another kiss to Chloe’s lips. She shrugged off her jacket and wrapped it around Chloe.

“Let’s blow this joint, ja?” Nadine said. She couldn’t wait to get out of here.

“It’s a date, darling.” 


End file.
